


Just Sleep

by cloudyjenn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, disgusting fluff, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyjenn/pseuds/cloudyjenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wants to see Bull after a long trip away from Skyhold, but he's not in the mood for sex.  Luckily, Bull doesn't mind one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I've been tired all day so I wrote this. It's really sappy.

Dorian stood in front of Bull's closed door.  Physically closed, but not figuratively.  Bull had said it would always be open to him. 

For sex.  He'd meant sex, Dorian reminded himself.  Mind shatteringly great sex that made every muscle in his body ache pleasantly for hours afterward, yes. But still sex.

But the thing was, Dorian wasn't in the mood for sex. He'd just gotten home from over a month away in the Makerforsaken hissing wastes. It'd been ages since he'd seen Bull, but he was exhausted. Drained by the trip, the near constant use of magic and a curious empty feeling Dorian didn't know how to describe.

It was that odd emotion that had him rocking from one foot to the other in front of Bull's door, unable to decide if he should knock.

Perhaps sex wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't as though Dorian didn't desire Bull. After weeks without sex, he was looking forward to sinking down on Bull's thick cock again and feeling Bull's big hands pressing delicious bruises into Dorian’s hips.

Just...later when he wasn't so tired.

Oh, this was ridiculous. Dorian couldn't think of a single reason to bother Bull so late at night that wasn't sex and Dorian had a bad feeling he'd fall asleep during it. He should turn around, go upstairs and-

The door opened.

"Got tired of waiting for you to make up your mind," Bull said. He stepped aside and gave Dorian room to enter.

"How did...?"

"Saw the light flicker against your shadow," Bull said as he shut the door. "Sensed someone. Heard a big indecisive brain chewing on something, so I figured it had to be you."

Dorian was too tired to do more than give Bull a deep glare. "I was trying to decide if I wanted to bother letting you know I'd returned. Since you seemed to care so little that myself and Cadash had returned safely."

Bull turned to a basin of water he'd obviously recently fetched. "I care a lot, but I just got back from a job myself. Figured I'd clean up and see if you and the boss were intact."

"Hmmm. Yes. Well I expect Cadash is happily tucked away with Ambassador Montilyet," Dorian said with a hint of a sniff. Not that he begrudged Cadash her love affair with Josephine. But seeing her rush off to find her lady made that empty feeling in Dorian expand.

"And you came here," Bull observed as he ran a wet cloth over his neck.

Dorian felt his ears and cheeks grow warm. "It's been five weeks. I figured you'd want sex," he snapped.

Bull paused in squeezing out the cloth to consider Dorian. His eye darted up to Dorian's mussed hair, lingered on his gritty tired eyes and down to his hands opening and closing nervously. Dorian felt abruptly silly. He'd never come to Bull's room looking so dreadful. Not even after a night of drinking. He should have stopped to make himself presentable instead of only stopping long enough to drop off his things before rushing to Bull's room.

"Nah," Bull finally said.

"Excuse me? _Nah_?" Dorian asked, stunned. Humiliation quickly crashed in after the first burst of surprise. _Well of course he doesn't, Dorian_ , he scolded himself. _You look terrible and likely seem desperate. You've never been so unappealing, I'd wager._

"Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted." Bull dipped the cloth again and squeezed it. As he spoke, he walked up to Dorian and started wiping his cheek with the cloth. "Don't get me wrong, I _do_ want to fuck you. But later after I sleep."

Dorian finally found his words when Bull swiped the surprisingly warm and soft cloth over his neck.

"What in the world are you doing?" he demanded. Despite his apparent outrage, Dorian didn't pull away from Bull's gentle strokes. In fact, Dorian felt some of the tension in his shoulders slide away and his hands curled around Bull's generous waist.

"Your face is dusty," Bull said simply as if this explained everything.

"Oh."

Dorian stood still as Bull carefully washed his neck, his checks and forehead, even his poor limp mustache. The soft touches dragged his exhaustion down atop him like a physical weight. Dorian swayed where he stood.

"If we're not going to have sex, I should go," he said sleepily.

"If you want," Bull agreed. He brushed a wisp of now damp hair off Dorian's forehead. "Or you could stay."

Dorian's droopy eyelids reopened. "Stay?

"Yeah, c'mon. Sleeping's a group activity," Bull insisted. But he didn't move Dorian until he'd earned a small nod of agreement. Bull sat on the bed and tugged at Dorian's buttons and ties until he had him down to his small clothes. He'd down the same thing many times with very different results. Dorian didn't feel heat pool in his belly. He didn't feel the urgency or the want. He just felt profound relief.

When Bull got him nearly undressed, he tugged Dorian to sit while he stripped off his ugly yellow and orange trousers, his shoes and his brace.

"Do you need some heat?" Dorian asked worriedly. Bull's joints often ached after hard missions and Dorian had gotten very good at knowing exactly how much heat to use to ease the pain. 

"I'm good, big guy," Bull assured him. "Up you get." He made Dorian stand again while he climbed into the bed. Bull stuffed two pillows behind his back and leaned against the headboard. He held out a hand to Dorian.

It took Dorian a moment to understand, but when he did, he nearly tripped in his haste to climb into Bull's lap. Dorian straddled Bull and fell forward onto his broad chest and soft belly. With his cheek pressed to Bull's warm skin, his head fit neatly under Bull's chin. Bull wrapped one arm around Dorian's back and used his free hand to tug up the blanket over Dorian's shoulders.

Dorian had never been so comfortable in his life. Maybe discomfort had caused his odd emptiness because as Dorian shifted into an even better position, he realized that unpleasant feeling had faded away.

"Goodnight, kadan," Bull murmured.

He didn't even have time to make a mental note to ask Bull what 'kadan' meant before Dorian fell headlong into sleep.


End file.
